Disparities in health and health care use between the Anglo (non-Latino white) population and African American populations receive considerable attention by state and national governments. More recently, government and private providers recognized the disparities found among other ethnic groups in the United States. The Latino population (i.e., Hispanics) receives increasing attention because of its rapid growth and increased social and political influence, especially in about a dozen major metropolitan areas in about 9 key states. This conference is intended to highlight the major health services issues affecting the Latino population and provide information important for addressing these issues through state and federal initiatives.